The Saga of Your Worst Nightmare
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: The worst story you'll read in your life, has no plot, no character development, nothing.
1. The Nightmare Begins

**A/N: I am back for no reason to ruin your childhood :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers if I did it would be cancelled because of the insanity**

* * *

One day at the Shiba house all of the Samurai Rangers were trying their hardest to get type 2 diabetes or at least just Mike was. "Man, all of this food is sure hard to gooble up!" a 200-pound Mike exclaimed sitting on the floor in the living room-type area with cakes and cookies and copyrighted brand names.

Kevin ran into the room, "YO MORON Y U TRYIN TO HURT YOSELF?!" Kevin screamed then he dived onto the floor and started eating the stuff Mike was trying to eat.

"BAK OFF NEWB!" Mike screamed then he picked up a nearby bottle of some good ol copyrighted brand name soda and smacked Kevin on the head with it!

Kevin ceased moving! Almost like he was knocked out cold but, he didn't seem to be breathing! "OH MAH GUDNESS!" Mike gasped then he tried poking Kevin to see if he could get a reaction from his fellow ranger.

Then all of a sudden Ji stormed into the room! "WUT IZ DIS?!" Ji screamed as he started hitting Kevin who is still knocked out on the floor!

"MENTOR STOP!" Mike yelled holding his hand out to Ji in 'stop' motion

Ji glared menacingly at Mike, "YO WANNA GO?!"

"LEZ DO DIS!" Mike screamed as loud as he could!

Mentor twirled his stick that he got from a random tree in his hand, then when he was finally done showing off he pointed the stick at Mike! Mike pulled out a plunger, twirled it around, and then ended by pointing it in Mentor Ji's face, but some drops of toilet water flew off and hit Ji while Mike was twirling it around!

Ji was not happy! "YOU SIMPLETON!" Ji exclaimed then he charged at Mike.

But Mike was cheating and he had his own built in sheild! It was his stomach! Each shot Ji took at his stomach it would always bounce off and Mentor would almost lose his stick! Ji was desperate so he decided to jump on Mike!

"I WILL DESTORY UUUUUU" Ji yelled as he ran and did a back flip then landed on Mike's head!

"GIT OFF MEH U FOOL!" Mike screamed trying to get Ji off!

Ji was giving Mike a nuggie! "HOW DOES DAT FEEL?!" Ji exclaimed! Then both he and Mike heard a rumbling in the ground! The earth was shaking! The sky felt like it was tumbling down on them!

 **(insert more copyrighted stuff here)**

Houses were crumbling, people were dying, kids were crying! But just then, it all stopped and something emerged from the dust cloud that magically appeared! It was, KEVIN! Kevin walked out from the center of the earth, " I AM," Kevin looked up into the air, "ALIVEEEEEEEEEE!111!"

"YO DISGUSTING PAPERCLIP!" Ji screamed then he started hitting Kevin repeatedly with his stick!

"OWWWW NOOOOO HALLPPP!" Kevin screamed as he was falling down to the ground in pain and agony!

"YO ARENT SO TUFF NOW ARE YO?!" Ji screamed as he started shoving Kevin's face into the dirt! "EAT IT!"

Then all of a sudden a bright light shined down from the heavens! And the Super Ultra Amazing Megaforce Rangers appeared from the sky! "WE ARE HERE TO DESTROY YO WAY OF LYFE!" Troy yelled then he demorphed and picked up a spoon on the ground that just so happened to be there!

Troy got into his battle stance which was just a copy of Obi-Wan copyrighted name! "YO DON'T STAND A CHANCEY AGAIST MEH!" Kevin yelled then he got up off the ground, "LOOKZ LIEK I HAV 2 ENTER SUPAH SAM MODE!" Kevin yelled then all of a sudden a pink tutu appeared on Kevin!

Troy was extremely intimidated! "Y-Y-YO ARE THE BEST WARRIOR IN DIS WORLD! THE LEGENEDS W-WERE TRUE!" Troy exclaimed then he charged Kevin!

Kevin then leaped into the air and tackled a random person walking down the road! "YO DO NOT COME AROUND DEEZ PARTS!" Kevin yelled at the random person! Then he started hitting the random person with a twig!

"STOP HITTING MEH!" The random person yelled then all of a sudden that 'random' person morphed into, The red wild force ranger! Cole!

Kevin gasped! "YO ARE EVIL!" Kevin yelled.

But then Kevin got tackle by Gia! "YO ARE A MONSTA!" Gia yelled then punched Kevin's face!

Ji was not pleased! Ji then decided to take matters into his own hands! He randomly ran up to Troy and started hitting him tree hundred thousand times! Troy was squirming in pain but then Ji was attacked by Kevin!

Then all of a sudden the bright light shined again and all the Super Ultra Amazing Super Megaforce Rangers disappeared! Kevin looked around in shock, "WHERE DID DEY GO?!" Kevin yelled then he fell to the ground and began to cry!

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Kevin and Ji decied to go to the park for a relaxing time. Kevin and Ji were playing on the slide when all of a sudden Mike showed up! Ji's face grew red with anger! "I WILL DESTROY U!" Ji screamed as he jumped off of the teeter totter and ran towards Mike!

Mike jumped into the sandbox and began burying himself! "I WILL CAMOUFLAGE MEHSELF!" Mike screamed throwing sand on his own back!

Ji then picked up a nearby twig and started beating Mike with it! "YA CANNOT HIDEY FROM MEH!" Ji screamed!

Kevin then also jumped off of the teeter totter but he tackle Ji! Kevin and Ji were both slapping each other while on the ground squirming around!

Mike then jumped out of the sand box and then ran towards the slide! Kevin and Ji saw this so they both jumped up and ran towards Mike! But then, they heard a voice! "MAH HAIR IS SEXI DEN U!"

Both Kevin and Ji spun to the left of them and they saw that it was Jayden! "YA HAIR FREAK!" Kevin screamed then he pulled out a picture Justin freaking Bieber! "NOOOO!" Jayden fell to his knees! "MY KRYPTON- COPY RIGHTED WORD!"

Kevin smiled an evil smile! "LOOKA AT IT! BREATHE IT IN! THE PAIN! THE SORROW!" Kevin screamed walking up to Jayden!

Ji became furious!

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Death of Sanity

Ji then picked up a pogo stick and started beating Kevin with it! "YO SCUMMMM!" Ji screamed!

Kevin fell to the ground, "YYYYYEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWW" Kevin screamed then he started kissing the picture of Justin Bieber!

Ji's eyes became wide with anger and rage! "YO SHOULD LICKY ONE DIRECTIONYYY!" Ji screamed then he threw down the pogo stick and started punching Kevin with his bare fists! "ONE DIRECTION FO EVAH!"

Kevin then entered Super Samurai mode on the spot, and when I say Super Samurai mode, I mean just a pink tutu appears on Kevin, "YO WILL PAY FO YO CRIMES AGAINST HOOMANITY!" Kevin yelled as loud as he could.

But before Kevin or Ji could do anything else they both heard a theme song start playing,

 **" _GO GO TYPE 2 DIABETETES"_**

"That song," Ji said as he stood up and turned around, "is the best song I have ever heard!"

"JI YO SPOKE NORMALLY!" Kevin screamed then he did a ninja jump up and started punching Ji!

Ji fell to the ground, the pain was too much, the emotions from the song was just too overwhelming! Then Kevin looked up and saw in the horizon of the setting sun, it was, Teh Mighty Morphin Powah Rangahz! Or at least just Jason, "ha, hue!" Jason grunted as he jumped down from a mountain that appeared out of nowhere. Jason landed safely on the ground because he must be part cat!

"I am Jason Type 2 Diabetes," Jason spoke as he put his left hand on his chest, "Let me help you in your journey." Jason added then he held his hand out to Ji.

Ji smacked away Jason's hand! "I DON"T NEED YER HAND OUTS!" Ji screamed!

Kevin picked up a baseball bat, "JI HOW DARE YO INSULT OUR GUESTZ!" Kevin yelled then he hit Ji in the head with the bat.

Luckily Ji has a 6-inch thick skull so he wasn't hurt by it, but Ji was furious! "KEVIN I WIL-" Ji got cut off by being tackled by Jason!

"RWAARRR! LET MEH INFECT U!" Jason screamed, apparently he was a zombie in disguise!

Ji was terrified, "YO MORON" Was all Ji could scream.

But then Kevin used an ancient scroll of teleportation, so he used that to send Jason somewhere else, "LEZ LET WHOEVER ELSE TAKE CARE OF HIM" Kevin yelled in Ji's face.

They decided to go home and meditate about themselves as hooman beings in the living room, Ji was begining to float in mid air when he heard Kevin eating, Ji opened his left eye and saw Kevin eating twinkies! "YO EVIL MONSTA!" Ji yelled then he picked up his secret bottle of booze and broke it over Kevin's head!

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kevin yelled as he fell on his back and started to squirm!

"IF YO EAT AGAIN I WILL HAVE TO GIVE YO A WEDGIE!" Ji screamed glaring at Kevin

Kevin put his left hand up to his throat and gasped, "YO WOOLDN"T DARE!"

"I WOOD."

 **THE NEXT DAY**

That next day Kevin got up extra early to plan his attack! When Ji was sleeping Kevin did the most original thing ever! He put shaving cream in Ji's right hand and then tickled his nose with a cactus! But Ji was a highly intelligent being so he smacked the cactus out of Kevin's hands! "YO THINK DAT CAN FOUL ME?!" Ji screamed then he stood up and started to charge Kevin!

"I WILL TELL U SOMETHIN JUICY!" Kevin yelled backing up from Ji

"WUT?" Ji screamed as he started beating his own chest like Tarzan!

"EMILY IS NOT HOOMAN!" Kevin spilled the beans! Then Kevin fell to his knees.

"NO EMILY! HOW COULD SHE?!" Ji was dumbfounded, he was searching through his memory banks; then he remembered that one time when he saw Emily snort an inhuman amount of baking soda. "MAH GOODNESS" Ji exclaimed.

Emily was going for a walk down the road when she saw a spaceship crash down on earth, you know, pretty normal everyday stuff, "What is that?" Emily said because she was sheltered her whole life and apparently doesn't know what a spaceship is. Emily approached the spaceship, but right before she touched it she heard a soothing voice call out to her.

"YO DON"T TOUCH OUR SPACESHIPY!"

Emily spun around and saw the Time Force Rangers! "YO FOOLZ!" Emily cried out then she threw a white sheet over her head with two eye holes cut into it! "FEAR MEH!" Emily screamed waving her hands around spookily.

Trip fell to his knees, "TEH LEGENDS WERE TRUE! COPYRIGHTED NAME THE FRIENDLY GHOST IS REEL!"

Then they all heard a voice cry out, "STAY AWAY FROM DEM U NIGHLOCK!" It was Kevin who yelled that! "GO GO SAM!"

A blue tutu appeared on Kevin! "1V1 NEIGHLOCK!"

"BRING IT ON DWEB!" Emily cried out then she charged Kevin!

Jen, the pink Time Force Ranger was then tackled by Ji! "RWAARR BLAAAHWAAAA!" Ji yelled his battle cry!

"SHAPT SLOBBERING ON MEH!" Jen yelled as she and Ji were laying on the ground slapping each other.

Ji fell in love with Jen in that cute moment, "YER SO BOOTIFUL!" Ji yelled while slapping her in the face repeatedly.

"YER GUD LOOKIN YERSELFY!" Jen yelled back slapping Ji in the face repeatedly.

Then Wes, the red Time Force Ranger yelled out, "I FIXXED OUR SHIPY!"

"GUDBYE MY LUV!" Jen cried then she jumped up and went back onto the spaceship.

The Time Force Rangers were gone.

That night, while Ji and the Samurai rangers were sleeping in their beds dreaming about killing Nighlock there was a prowler outside the Shiba house! "HOW DO I GIT IN?!" Yelled the burglar who was standing at the front door!

Kevin and Ji both woke up to the sound of the voice, simultaneously took their time to put on their clothes, then they both strolled out of their rooms and went to the front door! When Ji swung the front door open he and Kevin both saw who was standing at the door!

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUEDDDDDDDDDDDDD REVIEW OR ELSE!**


	3. Monster Mike

**Sorry this chapter is so short- wrote it on my copyrighted name mobile device be because my computer is under maintenance so it's really awkward to type and hard to get in the writing 'zone'. But I've kept you all waiting for the chapter because yall are just waiting for it :PPPP**

 **By the by, Mike is never morphed he looks the same he's just... bigger :P**

* * *

They saw that it was Cole! But this time he had an assistant, it was, Conner Mcknight! "WUT DO YO WANTY?!" Kevin yelled as he gazed at Cole from over Ji's shoulder with pure utter hatred in his eyes!

Cole puked in his mouth then swallowed it, "CAN WEH COM IN?!" Cole asked glaring at Ji with his fists to his sides.

Ji was furious! "HOW DARE YO INSINUATE THAT THIS IS A SHELTAH FOR DA HOMELESS!" Ji screamed as loud as he could then he raised his stick up in the air, but Cole transformed!

Cole turned into a lump of cole! "NOOO!" Conner, who finally spoke, cried out as he fell to his knees! "MY HERO! MY MENTOR!"

Then the lump of cole spoke, "I DIDNT CHOOSE TEH PROBABLY COPYRIGHTED NAME LIFE, TEH PROBABLY COPYRIGHTED NAME LIFE CHOSE ME!" Then it gasped for a breath of air.

Conner picked the lump of cole up, "YO LIL RASCAL U!" Conner screamed as he rubbed his nose on the lump of cole.

"YO FREAKOID!" Kevin screamed as he ran past Ji and pulled out a Persian sword going to strike Conner!

But as Kevin was swinging his sword and when the blade almost hit Conner, it was stopped! By Ji! "YO DISGRACE 2 DA SAMURAI!" Ji screamed as he glared at Kevin.

An extremely loud booming voice screams from the disance, "YO FOOLS! HAHAHAHA!"

Kevin and Ji jerked their heads to see Mike! But he was as big as the Nighlock in their second form! "NOOOOOO!" Kevin screamed as he fell to his knees!

"HE IS DA HUMAN EMBODIMENT OF TYPE 2 DIABETES!" Ji exclaimed with fear quaking in his voice as he gazed off at Mike in the distance.

"RWAAAR FEAR ME HUMANS!" Mike screamed as he picked up the most famous copyrighted brand name fast food restaurant!

Kevin then was struck with an idea! "LETS CUT HIM!"

"KEVIN YER NOT GANGSTA!" Ji called out after Kevin!

Kevin then ran up to Mike and slashed his foot! Mike then began to scream as air shot out of Mike! The next thing Mike knew, he was laying on the ground being kicked by Kevin and Ji!

"YO MORONS!" Mike yelled then he began squirming on the ground!

"WE HAVE TA BEAT DA DIABETES OUTTA UUU!" Kevin screamed while still kicking Mike.

Since they were magikally in a park when monster Mike died, all of the parents with their children were staring at them!

"MOMMY DAT GUY WAZ A GIANT AND DESTROYED OUR COPYRIGHTED NAME RESTAURANT DAT WE GO TO!" A little girl yelled while pointing at Mike, Kevin, and Ji and holding onto her mom's hand at the same time.

Kevin violently jerked his head over to look at the girl and her mom, then he charged them! "WUT ARE U GUYZ LOOKIN AT?!" Kevin screamed.

Then the little girl transformed into Conner!

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER!111!1! TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
